


Desastre

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Barbara era um desastre esperando para acontecer.





	Desastre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843228) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 07 - Disaster (Disastre).

Barbara era um desastre esperando para acontecer, e se Tabitha não tomasse cuidado, Barbara poderia arrastá-la junto com ela.

O problema era, não importava quantas vezes as coisas dessem errado entre elas, não importava quantas vezes uma delas partisse pelo que parecia ser para sempre, elas sempre se encontravam de novo.

Tabitha gostava de se divertir, mas ela era uma sobrevivente, e sabia se cuidar.

Barbara, do contrário, sempre se deixava levar, seja por suas emoções, seja por planos que se apegou demais.

Isso só poderia terminar em desastre, mas não importava quantas vezes Barbara partisse seu coração, Tabitha não podia evitar de voltar.

A verdade era, sabia que Barbara também estava disposta a suportar destruição para ficar com ela.

Ela tinha provado isso.


End file.
